Acca Marlowe
Acca Marlowe alias Ezekiel Chase is an American metallurgist and businessman being the founder of Onyx Artillery and also the primary supplier of medieval weapons to museums. His alter ego Acca Marlowe is one of the main characters of the film, being the only son of DC supervillain Eve and superhero Ace. Appearances Night of the Cat (1986) Acca most probabaly made his first-ever appearance in the 6th issue of the comic series Night of the Cat which was released under DC Comics. The blonde-haired blue-eyed infant, who was seen perched on Eve's hip while she was busy feeding a man to her bats and spiders, who had accidentally entered her house while trying to escape from Jim Corrigan. This almost negligible appearance caused huge uproar from Eve fans, who demanded an explanation for the child's appearance, but were completely left in the dark, when DC refused to address the issue. Eveburn (2015) Acca Marlowe made his first identified appearance as Eve's son, in Eveburn. The film covers the reason of Acca's existence and also highlights his history and his personality. It also reveals Ace's big secret and quenches the thirst of fans by explaining his very first appearance in DC Comics. Acca plays quite a prominent role in the film. Characterisation History Born as the illegitimate child to parents of polar opposition, Acca's birth was subject to great controversy. Although many knew of Acca's existence, the identity of his father was still a mystery to many, thanks to Eve's heavy safeguarding of facts. Acca barely survived babyhood. When he was 11 days old, his estranged father, Ace crept into Eve's mansion with the intention of eliminating the evidence of his brief relationship with Eve. His humanity clouded by his ego, Ace went on to try to commit infanticide by trying to strangle his baby son. With his mind thrown in turmoil, Ace fumbled while trying to strangle the baby, while sparks of lightning flew uncontrollably from his hands. This injured and permanently scarred baby Acca on the left side of his neck, causing him to bawl in pain. Awoken from her son's bawls, Eve was clearly enraged by the actions of her former beau, as she unleashed her fury upon him;injuring him with her wings and finally throwing him off the building through the balcony. A few days after his 12th birthday, Acca gets involved in an accident where he was almost hit by a truck. Flung to the side of the road, he wakes with amnesia. He is soon transferred to an orphanage. Being pressured by his peers, Acca adopts the name Ezekiel Chase, his future alter ego. After defeating Dr. Killian Reaves in a duel, Acca earns a chance to enter the Belwich Academy; Institute of Technology. Four years later, when he is attacked by his classmates, Acca regains his memory although the shock renders him speechless. Unable to hold it together, he confides all his memories in Dr. Reaves, who in turn gives Acca astonishing news. In order to calm the boy, Dr. Reaves reveals that he in fact is also a villain and that he was previously acquainted with Acca's mother;Eve. Three years into progress, Acca graduated from the Academy through his greatest invention;a multi-bot named Bennett. Acca also went on to start his own business a few years later. Onyx Artillery, is a company that collects medieval weapons, gives them a modern makeover involving metals, sells and supplies them to modern tech museums. Physical Appearance Acca has very pale skin, bright blue eyes with a thin straight nose and thin lips. He has straight platinum blonde hair with a hint of waviness. He also has bangs and the hair on the sides of his head barely reach his shoulders, while the hair on the back of his head goes about an inch below the shoulder. A small brown scar is visible on the left side of his neck. Acca has a tall, lean frame with a strong build, of moderate muscularity, resulting from years of training. Attire Acca's attire limitedly consists of the colors black and sometimes, hints of gold. He can usually be seen dressed in shirts, full-sleeve t-shirts and trousers along with leather formula jackets, bomber jackets, military blazers; all in black with hints of gold on buckles, logos, ribbings and epaulettes. He usually wears combat boots or chukkas. Personality Impact of Childhood The impact of Acca's childhood is substancially responsible for his disposition. Knowing everything about his history, and especially being informed on that by his mother affected him. Comprehending the fact that to his father, he was unwanted, somewhat affected him, making him very thoughtful and depressed most of the time. This added to his solitariness as he hardly found anybody to share his experiences with, someone who had been through similar circumstances, or simply someone who would listen and try to understand. As a child he was often labelled as being weird ''by many children. This bore in the sense of not belonging into Acca's world. Acca would also wonder at the various hypocritical sides of human nature, of how they were exactly the opposite of what they were known to be, esecially as creatures of superiority. Suffering from amnesia hardly improved Acca's position. Despite losing memory of the past, Acca still remained depressed and lonesome for no exact reason he could legitimize. Regaining his memory after 4 years made things more reasonable to Acca but in turn also added horror. Regardless of all the hurdles, as an adult, Acca is self-possessed and tranquil of composure. He is also kind-hearted and caring of nature which is usually hidden under his dignity and self-possession. Underneath Acca's practical and down-to-earth exterior lies his extremely depressive interior, which he hardly unveils. He hardly ever tries to fit in anymore, appreciating himself for the way he is and prefers being alone than in people's company. The people whose company he actually enjoys are those of his surrogate-father Dr. Reaves, his multi-bot Bennett and later that of his half-sister Everly Winslow. Acca thinks twice before trusting people, reflecting upon his own experiences. Emotional Inabilities Being a human, Acca's encountering of emotions is quite limited. He hardly experiences any emotion but when he does, it is almost limited to only sorrow. He recalls hints of feeling joy as a child but is almost unable to experience it at present, until he encounters Everly Winslow and also Jax Macfarlayne. In the past he would be afraid of getting ridiculed by people but Acca is now long past that as he hardly ever experiences fear. Acca has never in his life experienced anger or disgust. Even the slightest feel of annoyance is oblivious to him. Acca does not understand the basic concept of anger, or why people would deliberately choose to be angry with their loved ones. Acca is also clueless on the concept of romantic love, but knows that whatever it is, it makes the world go round. Acca is a believer of unconditional love. He hardly has any sense of humor, being opposite to his robot companion, Bennett. Likewise, to try to understand human feelings better, Bennett usually persuades Acca to watch more movies with explicit detail of human emotions. Powers and Abilities Acca inherited Alpha Immortality and Spider Manipulation from his mother, Eve and enhanced speed from his father, Ace. Alpha Immortality is a branch of Immortality that makes the possessor unable to die due to natural causes or due to suicide. They will go on surviving until the end of time unless they are killed by someone. Spider Manipulation gives the possessor the ability to manipulate all species of spiders. Acca also possessses Chronokinesis, but how he inherited it is still a mystery. Portrayal American polymath, Mathew Adamson was cast as Acca Marlowe although he was originally set to play Bowman. According to director Delvin Gryand, Adamson turned down the role of Bowman saying that as an actor, he would not portray superheroes and that the concept of wearing spandex disturbed him despite the fact that Bowman's supersuit was remaid with leather. Adamson also added that his archery was atrocious. When asked how he had prepared to play Acca's role, Adamson said: ''I hardly had to put in any effort to portray Acca, because of our similarity. I can identify with Acca's solitariness, his sense of not belonging and his depressive nature. Portrayal Trivia *Although Adamson's natural eye color is blue, he still had to wear blue contact lens for the portrayal of Acca as no one on set could notice his actual eye color. Coincidences *Both Acca and Adamson a have suffered from severe mutilations on the torso region of their body in the past. Trivia *Named solely by his mother, Acca's forename means 'light' in Pherahnese, in reference to him being her only loved and trusted one. His surname Marlowe was given in reference to the place he was born in. *Acca was originally supposed to be named "Acacius" but was changed to Acca as it was thought to be more memorable. Category:The In-betweens Category:Characters